nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies (mode)
Zombies, originally known as Nazi Zombies, is a game mode introduced in the Treyarch game, Call of Duty: World at War, which returned in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. The objective of this mode is to survive as long as possible against an infinite horde of zombies, that get stronger and stronger each round. Gametypes These are the gametypes present in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Grief Grief is an 8 player gametypes, making two teams of four players. The basic objective of the game is survival and whichever team survives longer wins the game. Players are given the choice of working with the other team or hindering their actions. If a team has successfully survived where the other team has not, the remaining players must survive the rest of the round in order to win. The playable factions are the CIA and the CDC. Survival Survival, much similar to Grief puts the team of players in a specific section of the map (for example in Green Run, the sections available for Survival are Town, Bus Depot and Farm) for enclosed spaces. It limits the amount of equipment, Perks, wall weapon and mystery box spawns there are, but also includes equipment, perks etc. not usually found in that section to help in the battle (for example, Juggernog can be found at the Farm, when it is normally located in Town). The playable factions are again the CIA and CDC, but the two are switched since only one faction appears in a game. Maps All maps are listed respectively from when they were released. ''Call of Duty: World at War *Nacht der Untoten *Zombie Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese Call of Duty: Black Ops *Kino der Toten *"Five" *Dead Ops Arcade *Ascension *Call of the Dead *Shangri-La *Moon Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Green Run *Nuketown Zombies *Die Rise *Mob of The Dead *Buried *Origins 'Call of Duty: Black Ops III' * Shadow of Evil * The Giant (Remake of Der Riese) * Der Eisendrache * Zetsubou No Shima * Gorod Krovi * Revelations Playable Casts 'Marines' The Marines are the first playable characters in Zombies, featured in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt in ''World at War. Not much is known about this group, but Tank Dempsey, who will appear in another group, led the raid to Verruckt. It is assumed that they were killed in action. 'Original Characters' The original characters are Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. These characters first appeared in Shi No Numa in World at War and were featured in later maps Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead (not seen, featured in easter egg though), Shangri-La, and Moon. In the revamped versions of the World at War ''maps, the four were non-canonically added to Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. '"Five" Characters' The characters featured in "Five" are John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Robert McNamara and Fidel Castro. These characters appear only in "Five" in ''Black Ops. 'Call of the Dead Characters' The characters featured in Call of the Dead are Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo and Michael Rooker. These characters only appear in Call of the Dead. The boss is George A. Romero. 'Green Run Cast' The map Green Run features several new group of survivors. 'TranZit Cast' They are Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Samuel Stuhlinger, Russman and Marlton Johnson, four average members of society who meet up at the Bus Stop. 'Survival/Grief Cast' They are unidentified members of the CIA and the CDC, both teams presumably sent there to cover up or clean up the aftermath of the Zombie apocalypse and Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Achievements Category:Canon Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II